Reach The Impossibility
by UnknownPhntom
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, putra dari seorang yondaime hokage. Seharusnya dia dihormati oleh semua orang. Tapi nyatanya tidak baginya, terlahir dengan kecacatan fisik membuatnya di asingkan dari lingkungannya. Dibesarkan oleh discriminasi membuat pola pikirnya menjadi aneh. Tapi, ditengah kekurangannya terselip sebuah harapan. Ini adalah kisah bagaimana dia memperjuangkan harapan.
1. Chapter I

••

••

Disclaimer:

[Masashi Kishimoto]

••

••

Warning:

ooc, oc, typo, just my imagination, banyak yang bermasalah, tdk sesuai alur, alive minakushi, Thereisnouchihamassacre, not-godlike main character.

••

••

Summary:

Uzumaki Naruto, putra dari seorang yondaime hokage. Seharusnya dia dihormati oleh semua orang. Tapi nyatanya tidak baginya, terlahir dengan kecacatan fisik membuatnya di asingkan dari lingkungannya. Dibesarkan oleh discriminasi membuat pola pikirnya menjadi aneh. Tapi, ditengah kekurangannya terselip sebuah harapan.

Ini adalah kisah bagaimana dia memperjuangkan harapan.

~~~~~~~

[Chapter I]

**The Beginning**

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang anak berumur 12 tahun, dengan rambut merah, mata berwarna violet di bagian kanan dan biru saphire di bagian kiri, kulit putih pucat, dan 3 whiskers di masing-masing pipinya yang tampak seperti kumis kucing. Dengan postur tubuh yang agak kurus dan tinggi untuk anak seusianya. Dia mengenakan baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna hijau tua polos, dan celana selutut berwarna biru gelap.

seorang siswa akademi shinobi tahun terakhir yang seringkali dijauhi oleh temannya atau bahkan beberapa orang yang lebih tua darinya, Bagian lengan kanan bajunya terlihat kosong karena dia tidak mempunyai tangan kanan. Inilah yang membuatnya sering di kucilkan oleh teman temannya bahkan oleh banyak orang dewasa di desanya, dia tidak memiliki lengan kanan

Saat ini, dia sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan desa bagian pasar sehingga ada banyak toko dan tempat makan. Dia berniat untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang stok-nya sudah habis di apartemennya.

Dia tinggal sendirian di apartemennya setelah pergi dari rumahnya. Alasan kenapa dia pergi dari rumahnya adalah karna bahkan keluarganya pun tidak menghargainya.

Dia kemudian sampai di sebuah toko yang menjual sembako.

pedagang sembako ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang benar benar baik padanya dan dia sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap toko ini.

"Konnichiwa, Ojii-san! " sapa naruto

"Konnichiwa, naruto-kun! mau membeli bahan makanan heh? " tanya sang pedagang sembako yang mempunyai tubuh agak gemuk dengan wajah ramah.

"Ya, Ojii-san, aku mau membeli ketumbar, garam, lada, dan beberapa butir telur" kata naruto sambil menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Sebentar ya, nah ini barang pesananmu" ucap sang paman sambil menyodorkan sekantung barang pesanan naruto.

"Terima kasih paman jadi berapa semuanya" tanya naruto sambil merogoh kantung celananya.

"Semuanya 754 yen saja dengan tambahan diskon" kata paman sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Diskon, tumben paman? " tanya naruto heran.

"Haha~, istriku hamil jadi khusus untuk hari ini aku akan memberi para pelanggan ku discon" jawap sang paman tersenyum semakin sumringah.

"Oh, selamat paman ini uangnya, terima kasih semoga istri dan anak paman diberi keselamatan" ucap naruto tersenyum sambil menyodorkan uang dari sakunya dan mengambil barangnya.

Setelah pergi berbelanja, dia kembali meyusuri jalan konoha menuju apartemennya.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Sesampainya diapartemennya, dia membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam.

Apartemennya berukuran 3(kali)4 meter, dengan sebuah ruangan yang tak lain adalah kamarnya menyatu langsung dengan ruang makan yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu dan dapur, lalu ada kamar mandi di dapur.

Setelah memasuki apartemennya, dia langsung ke dapur dan memasak onigiri.

Dan makan dengan tenang. Setelah selesai dangan acara makannya, dia lalu mengganti bajunya dengan baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam, celana biru dan terakhir melipat lengan baju bagian kanan. Rencananya dia akan memanfaatkan hari liburnya ini untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca seharian. Setelah membereskan dan membersihkan apartemennya, dia lalu keluar dan mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Tujuan selanjutnya, perpustakaan desa! "

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, dia langsung masuk dan mengambil buku tentang shinobi dan membacanya dengan serius. Waktu berjalan, Naruto tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada seseorang dibelakangnya mengamatinya.

"Serius sekali membacanya! " ucap orang itu

Naruto langsung menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya itu.

Dan terlihatlah di depannya seorang pemuda dengan rambut pendek berantakan berwarna gelap, dia menggunakan pakaian berwarna gelap berkerah tinggi dengan sebuah tanto diikat ke sisi kanan belakang bahunya. Dia juga mengenakan rompi yang menjadi tempat untuk tantonya yang terlihat di depan dada dan diikat di atas kedua bahunya. Dia membawa sebuah buku ditangannya

"Hai, boleh aku duduk disini? " pemuda itu bertanya dengan ramah dan sedikit riang kepada naruto.

"Silahkan, lagipula ini adalah fasilitas umum bukan? " jawab naruto dengan ramah pula.

Pemuda itupun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kiri naruto.

"sangat jarang aku melihat seorang anak di perpustakaan untuk membaca, paling banyak anak di yang pernah kulihat diperpustakaan ini cuma 5 sampai 6 orang anak, biasanya anak anak seumuranmu lebih senang bermain diluar bersama teman temannya, jadi apa yang membuatmu sering mengunjungi perpustakaan ini? hm, kawan kecil" tanya orang itu sambil mulai membaca bukunya.

Naruto melirikkan matanya kesamping kirinya, ke arah orang yang tadi bertanya padanya. Sebelum berkata-

"Dengan kondisi tangan kananku yang seperti ini, mana ada anak seumuranku yang mau berteman denganku, satu satunya temanku saat ini adalah buku, **Uchiha-san!" **pemuda itu sedikit tersentak setelah mendengar kata terakhir dari naruto. Dengan tetap memasang senyum ramah, pemuda tadi berkata-

"Wah, bagaimana kau tau aku seorang uchiha adik kecil? " Tanyanya memasang wajah kagum dan ingin tau disaat yang bersamaan saat menatap naruto.

"Yah, menurut buku yang sudah kubaca, aku adalah orang yang memiliki kelebihan pada bidang sensorik, karna aku bisa merasakan keberadaan seseorang disekitarku, dan hawa mu seperti orang orang dari clan uchiha ditambah lagi ciri-ciri dan gaya pakaianmu itu sangat mencerminkan seorang uchiha, walaupun sifatmu sangat berbeda dari uchiha kebanyakan." Kata naruto tetap fokus pada bukunya

"Wah, kau hebat bisa memperhatikan sampai seperti itu, kau pasti sangat serius untuk menjadi shinobi-ya!" kata uchiha itu tersenyum pada naruto, sejujurnya dia sangat kagum dengan naruto,

'Anak ini berbakat dan jenius, dia dapat mengetahui aku uchiha hanya dengan beberapa fakta yang ia ketahui, ditampah dia itu tipe sensor yang sepertinya cukup peka!'ucapnya dalam hati

"Tidak juga Uchiha-san, aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa menjadi seorang shinobi. Jika bukan karena Hokage-jii-sama, aku takkan mau untuk menjadi seorang shinobi!" Ucap naruto.

Motovasi sebenarnya naruto untuk menjadi shinobi adalah karna sandaime hokage, sarutobi hiruzen. Orang pertama yang sangat-sangat-sangat peduli padanya, karna sandaime hokagelah dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang dan tidak tenggelam dalam kebencian, selain itu sandaime hokagelah yang selama ini membianyai hidupnya, jadi dia merasa berkewajiban untuk membalas budinya dengan melindungi desa yang dicintai oleh sandaime hokage selama, yaitu konoha. Selama sendaime hokage masih hidup.

"Apa alasanmu sehingga kau tidak mau menjadi shinobi? " tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada, karna aku merasa tidak punya alasan untuk menjadi seorang shinobi. Tapi sekarang aku punya yaitu sandaime hokage jii-sama! " ucap naruto mulai teralih perhatiannya dari buku.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak yakin untuk menjadi seorang shinobi hm? Bukannya kau punya alasan untuk menjadi seorang shinobi! " tanya pemuda uchiha itu

"Dengan kondisi hanya memiliki satu tangan seperti ini rasanya mustahil, uchiha san. Bukannya untuk menggunakan ninjutsu ataupun genjutsu, seorang shinobi harus melakukan handseal? Lalu taijutsu juga aku tak bisa karna hal yang sama! " ucap naruto tertunduk di bagian terakhir

"Omong kosong, seorang dapat menggunakan jutsu menggunakan satu tangan untuk melakukan handseal bahkan tidak melakukan handseal sama sekali, taijutsu juga bukan masalah jika kau mau berusaha keras" ucap pemuda menatap anak itu, dia agak jengkel karna sifat putus asa anak didepannya.

'Padahal dia punya bakat dan kecerdasan yang tidak bisa diremehkan tapi kenapa anak ini mudah putus asa?' ucanya dalam hati.

"Ta-tapi... "

"Sudahlah, jika kau tak parcaya bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan?" kata pemuda itu

"Ta-taruhan? Taruhan apa itu uchiha-san? " tanya naruto menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa kau bisa menjadi seorang shinobi walaupun dengan kondisi yang terlihat mustahil. aku akan mengajarimu untuk menjadi shinobi, jika kau tidak bisa menjadi shinobi setelah ku latih maka kau bisa meminta apa saja. Tapi jika kau bisa lulus dari akademi setelah ku latih maka aku menang. Dengan syarat kau serius untuk berlatih bersamaku, kau setuju? " tawar pemuda itu

"Baiklah uchiha-san, aku setuju! " ucap naruto

'Bagaimanapun ini untuk Hokage jii-sama!'

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kita bertemu di atas patung para hokage besok pagi! " ucap pemuda itu sambip beranjak meninggalkan naruto

"Tunggu uchiha-san, siapa namamu? " tanya naruto, tidak enak jika dia terus memanggil orang itu dengan nama clan-nya.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku! " pemuda itu menghadap kebelakang saat sudah beberapa langkah dari naruto tadi

"Perkenalkan namaku, Uchiha Shisui!"


	2. THE THEACHER

••

Disclaimer:

[Masashi Kishimoto]

•••

Warning:

ooc, oc, typo, just my imagination, banyak yang bermasalah, tdk sesuai alur, alive minakushi, Thereisnouchihamassacre, not-godlike main character.

•••

Summary:

Uzumaki Naruto, putra dari seorang yondaime hokage. Seharusnya dia dihormati oleh semua orang. Tapi nyatanya tidak baginya, terlahir dengan kecacatan fisik membuatnya di asingkan dari lingkungannya. Dibesarkan oleh discriminasi membuat pola pikirnya menjadi aneh. Tapi, ditengah kekurangannya terselip sebuah harapan.

Ini adalah kisah bagaimana dia memperjuangkan harapan.

**The Theacher**

**05 : 00 AM**

Di pagi hari yang gelap, dengan suhu dingin menusuk, saat sang surya belum menampakkan dirinya, terlihat seorang anak yang bertubuh agak jangkung untuk anak seisianya sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan utama desa konoha. Rambut merahnya yang berantakan bergerak pelan tertiup angin, sepasang mata berbeda warnanya Menatap ke depan dengan pandangan yang tak tertebak. Dia menggunakan kaos berwarna merah berlengan panjang yang agak longgar, dilapisi oleh sebuah jaket windbreaker berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna biru pada zippernya, dan celana hitam karet yang longgar, tangan kirinya dia masukkan ke dalam kantung selananya, sedangkan lengan baju kanannya dia biarkan menggelantung.

Saat ini dia sedang menuju teping monumen hokage untuk menepati janjinya, kenapa sepagi ini, salahkan seekor gagak yang seenaknya membangunkan dirinya dengan mematuk matuk tubuhnya dengan sebuah surat bertengger manis di kakinya.

Surat itu berasal dari pemuda yang ditemuiya kemarin, yang berniat untuk melatihnya, dan yang bertaruh padanya untuk menjadiknnya seorang shinobi meskipun dengan keadaan cacat. Uchiha Shisui, setelah dia mencari informasi tentang pemuda itu, walaupun dengan susah-payah, dia bisa mendapatkan hasil yang lumayan untuk anak seusianya.

Dari semua penyelidikan yang dia lakukan, wawancara wawancara dan menguping, hasilnya pasti selalu sama.

seorang prodigy...

Jenius...

Berbakat...

jika menyinggung tentang uchiha satu ini pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari hal itu. Seorang jenius yang lulus dari akademi dengan sistem akselerasi, kabarnya dia bahkan bisa mempercundangi anbu-anbu konoha bersama sahabatnya, Uchiha itachi sewaktu mereka genin, shinobi tercepat kedua di konoha dengan julukannya Shunshin no Shisui karna kecakapannya dalam tekhnik _shunshin _yang tidak main main. Uchiha pertama yang berhasil membangkitkan mangekyou sharingan setelah madara berpuluh puluh tahun yang lalu. Ahli ninjutsu, genjutsu, dan kenjutsu. Dia bahkan sudah mendapatkan predikat sebagai salah satu calon Godaime hokage.

"Hah! " Naruto menghela nafas lelah setelah mengingat kembali informasi yang dia dapatkan kemarin.

{{{{}}}}

Tak terasa dia sudah sampai diatas tebing hokage. setelah anak tangga terakhir, dia menatap sekitar, mencari cari orang yang menjadi alasannya datang kesini,

oh ayolah sebenarnya seberapa kuat orang ini, dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Tak lama diapun masuk ke hutan

beberapa saat setelah mencari di hutan, tiba tiba hinggap seekor gagak dipundaknya. Di kaki gagak itu terikat sebuah gulungan kertas, Naruto lalu mengambil kartas yang diikat itu.

**_ikutilah temanku, dia akan menuntunmu ke tempatku_**

'Oh kami-sama, aku sudah capek naik seribu anak tangga dan sekarang harus masuk hutan!' keluh naruto dalam hatinya

Gagak yang berada dipundaknya tiba tiba terbang ke depannya melesat dengan pelan. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengikuti gagak tadi.

Tak lama berselang akhirnya dia sampai ke sebuah padang rumput, dengan danau di tengahnya, memunggunginya seorang Uchiha Shisui yang sedang memandangi pemandangan didepannya dengan dua tangan di masukkan dalam saku, dia sampai bersamaan dengan matahari terbit. Dan terlihatlah pemandangan alam yang begitu indah, kabut tipis diatas danau yang disinari cahaya matahari yang menerobos lewat dedaunan dari pohon sekitar. Naruto berlahan menghampiri Uchiha Shisui.

"Indah bukan" ucap shisui setelah naruto berdiri tepat di samping kirinya sambil tetap memandang danau didepannya.

"Ya, aku tak tau ada tempat seperti ini diatas tebing pahatan hokage!" ucap naruto masih terpana dengan pemandangan alam didepannya.

"Omong-omong, aku ingin tau hasil apa yangIyav kau temukan setelah menyelidikiku kemarin? Hm, hahaha! " Tanyanya dengan geli kemudian tertawa melihat wajah heran Naruto.

"Kau tahu aku menyelidiki tentangmu? " Tanya naruto tanpa sadar memasang _wajah_ yang menggelikan.

"Ya! Aku mengetahui kalau kau menanyai sandaime hokage-sama dan menguping beberapa orang, kau berbakat menjadi ninja adik kecil, mencari informasi adalah salah satu tugas seorang seorang shinobi!" ucap shisui tersenyum kepada naruto

"URUSAI!, Kalau kau tahu aku mencari informasi tentangmu, dan kau tidak keberatan, MENGAPA KAU TIDAK LANGSUNG SAJA MEMBERITAHUKU! AKU BAHKAN SAMPAI DIKEJAR-KEJAR SEGEROMBOLAN OKAMA KARNA MENCARI INFORMASI TENTANGMU!" teriak naruto kesal, teringat kembali bagaimana dirinya harus melarikan diri dari kejaran okama *banci*.

"Tehe~, aku cuma ingin menge Test mu saja! " ucap Shisui tersenyum lebar.

Oke naruto sudah tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Dia cuma terdiam sambil memasang wajah polosnya yang menyimpan sejuta rencana penghakiman dan balas dendam pada pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan melatihmu di tempat ini!" kata Shisui tiba tiba memasang wajah serius.

"Tunggu sebentar kau serius mau melatihku. Maksudku ada banyak anak yang lebih berbakat dibandingkan denganku, dan lagi ada juga yang memiliki keluarga yang kaya agar kau bisa mendapatkan uang jika melatih anak mereka, Dibanding aku yang bahkan tidak punya keluarga! " ucap naruto agak tidak yakin dengan Uchiha didepannya. Pasalnya dia hanyalah orang cacat yang tinggal sebatang kara.

"Cih, aku serius untuk apa aku menyusruhmu pagi pagi sekali naik tebing ini? "

"Hm, mengerjaiku mungkin! "

"Aku tak se-ngangur itu sekarang sampai sampai mengerjai murid akademi, lagi pula jika aku ingin berbuat usil, aku lebih suka mengusili itachi ataupun Hayate-san daripada murid akademi! "

"Oh"

"... " Shisui tertunduk sampai matanya ditutupi bayangan dengan aura kegelapan disekitarnya

'Setelah panjang lebar kujelaskan dan balasannya cuma 'oh', baiklah, apa kau masih bisa bilang 'oh' setelah pelatihan ini gaki'

Kepala yang tadinya tertunduk dengan aura aura negatif disekitarnya tiba tiba terangkat dengan cepat dipenuhi aura yang mengintimidasi

'Firasatku buruk'

"Latihan pertamamu adalah naik tangga tadi. Yang kedua adalah lari kelilingi danau ini sebanyak 5 kali, aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa perangkap di sekitar sini untuk melatih kecepatan dan refleks mu, SEGERA LAKSANAKAN! " ucap shisui dikahiri dengan teriakan bak seorang pemimpin upacara

"Ap-ap, ta-tapi"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi-apa-apa, LAKSANAKAN SEGERA!!! PRIIIIITT" teriak shisui diakhiri oleh tiupan peluit yang entah darimana.

"Ba-baik" ucap naruto lalu mulai berlari merasa terpacu oleh teriakan bak pemimpin latihan militer itu.

. :)

**07 : 00 PM**

**"**Hah... Hah.. Hah... " terdengar deru nafas berat dari seorang anak berambut merah berantakan yang ter baring di rerumputan, jaket jenis windbreakernya sudah hilang

Entah kemana menampakkan baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna merahnya yang longgar, anak itu terlihat kelelahan sehabis melakukan suatu kegiatan ekstrim yang baru pertama di alaminya.

Setelah berlari mengelilingi danau, dilanjut dengan push-up dan olahraga olahraga fisik lainnya yang tak tanggung tanggung sampai membuatnya muntah muntah.

Ini semua disebabkan oleh seorang yang katqnya *Sensei-nya mulai saat ini. Yang bertaruh akan menjadikannya seorang shinobi yang diperhitungkan walau pun dengan keadaan tanpa sebelah lengan.

"Heh, kau sudah lelahnya, kalau begitu latihan hari ini sudah selesai, sudah saatnya kau pergi ke akademi bukan!" ucap shisui.

"Hah... Hah... Hari ini-Hah... Aku akan membolos saja!.. Hah" ucap naruto masih ngos ngosan.

"Oh, jadi kau masih mau tambah latihannya makanya ingin bolos! " ucap shisui tersenyum bak malaikat *maut*

"Oh tiba tiba aku semangat tuk sekolah, Mari~sekolah~" ucap Naruto tib atiba sudah berlalu dari hadapan shisui

"Hihi! " dan shisui masih cekikikan bagai orang gila... Atau psikopat... Atau pedofil.

.

**08 : 00 AM**

"Hah... Dasar psikopat, apa dia lupa aku ini masih anak anak, aku akan benar benar mati jika tetap melanjutkan latihan tadi, uh... seluruh ototku berteriak capek!"

Sepanjang perjalanan perjalanan keakademi.

Dia kini sudah memakai jaket windbreaker-nya lagi. Walaupun wajah dan tubuhnya masih kotor dan kusut dan bau.

Sesampainya di akademi, dia langsung masuk kekelasnya dan duduk. Di bangkunya

"Hei lihat, itu si cacat...

"Kasihan sekali ya...

"Ayahku bilang, jangan dekat dekat dengannya nanti ketularan cacatnya!...

Suara bisikan kurang menyenangkan terdengar dari para siswa lain yang sesekali meliriknya. Dia yang dibicarakan hanya cuek bebek menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang didudukinya.

"kenapa sih, sicacat itu masuk akademi? Dia pasti tak akan bisa menjadi ninja! "

"Cih, kau berisik sekali Dobe, acuhkan saja, sampah sepertinya tidak pantas diperhatikan! "

ejekan ini berasal dari dua siswa yang dijuluki prodigy tahun ini, mereka adalah Namikaze Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka adalah beberapa orang yang selalu melihat sisi jeleknya.

"Hoi... Naruto dari mana kau, berantakan sekali!" Seru seorang yang memiliki rambut sebahu hitam diikat ekor kuda runcing dan mata cokelat yang sempit. pakaiannya agak polos, terdiri dari kaos jaring hijau dilapisi jaket abu-abu lengan pendek dengan tepi hijau, pada kedua lengan dan bagian belakang ada lingkaran dengan garis hijau. Sambil

"Oh, Shikamaru tidak aku hanya habis bertemu seekor gagak hitam, jadi aku harus memutar supanya tidak sial, tapi malah dikejar anjingnya tomaji-san, jadi aku sedikit terlambat! " ucap narito tersenyum

"Aku kira yang membawa sial itu kucing hitam, bukannya gagak hitam" ucap seorang anak yang mempunyai rambut spiky berwarna coklat, dan tanda lingkaran di pipinya. ia bertubuh gemuk. ia menggunakan celana hitam, selendang panjang putih, haori hijau, dan dalaman putih bertuliskan kanji untuk makanan

"Oh, apa peduliku, Choji" ucap naruto santai walau masih terlihat capek

Mereka berdua adalah beberaap orang yang tidak mendiscriminasinya bahkan berteman dengannya. Ada yang juga yang tidak mengusik atau berkomunikasi dengannya, bahkan dengan orang lain juga. Seperti anak tampan berambut biru dengan kacamata di sudut depan, atau anak dengan rambut hitam dan mata biru.

"Oh, iya Naruto, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kelulusan bulan depan" tanya choji, mereka adalah murid tahun terakhir akademi shinobi, dan bulan depan mereka sudah akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan.

"Iyyaa" jawap naruto sedikit ragu

"hoam... " uap shikamaru

**BRAAK!!**

"ohayo"...

Dan tiba tiba ada iruka-sensei yang entah kenapa mendobrak pintu dengan tampan penuh kegelapan

Sekelas langsung hening, entah kenapa, semua murid didalam kelas itu bahkan semua orang di Akademi yang melihat iruka membatin

'Di-dia, kenapa, PMS! "

TO BE CONTINUED

Karna satu dan lain alasan, maka update dari fic-ini **_bulan depan _**

Jika tuhan mengisinkan.

Kritik dan saran-nya di harapkan dan dinantikan.


End file.
